Nick and Hank come out to Munroe
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Nick and Hank decide that it is time they come out to Munroe about their relationship. The happy couple figure since Munroe is their close friend he will accept their new romance.


"Munroe, we need to tell you something, but I am not quite sure how you are going to feel about

it." Nick said in a soft voice as he stared at the kitchen table and continued stirring his cup of

coffee. It was seven thirty in the evening and Nick and Hank decided they needed to let Munroe

know the truth about the reason why Nick is moving into Hank's house.

"What is going on? You guys seem so quiet. Just tell me, what is it?" Munroe asked as he sipped

some water. Munroe was beginning to get more agitated in his chair he was also afraid.

"We don't quite know how to tell you this Munroe, but Nick is moving out of your house." Hank

blurted out as his heart beat accelerated.

"Is that all, Nick, I am happy that you patched things up with Juliette this is good news!" Munroe

smiled.

"No, Munroe, I am not getting back with Juliette we broke up don't you remember? Also, I'm

moving in with Hank because we are together now." Nick said as he looked at Hank with love

and devotion in his eyes.

"Okay, so what? Big deal, Nick you are moving in with Hank that's fine. You and Hank both

work together and are obviously good friends. I get it." Munroe said calmly.

"No Munroe, I'm not just moving in with Hank because we are co workers, we are together

as in we are partners." Nick said carefully placing emphasis on his words.

"Yeah, I know Nick, you and Hank are partners you're both cops so what?" Munroe laughed

but he appeared nervous and had a curious look on his face.

"Nick and I in love Munroe, we are sleeping together that's what Nick is trying to say."

"Holy shit! What the fuck?" Munroe, jumped from his chair in the table and stood up and began

laughing.

"Is this some kind of joke you guys are pulling, gay? Since when are two of the most macho men

I've ever met gay? I can tell who is gay and who isn't and you guys aren't gay."

Munroe said in a defensive voice.

"We are gay Munroe, and we are in love with each other." Nick said with conviction as he

grabbed Hank's hand.

"We didn't plan for it to happen Munroe, it just kind of happened to be honest we just fell for

each other very hard." Hank tried to explain but Munroe stormed out of the kitchen into the

living room waving his arms into the air.

"Nick, you love Juliette, and Hank you've been married so many times, since when do two

men who have always been heterosexual suddenly turn gay?" Munroe inquired as he sat down

on the brown sofa trying to calm his nerves. Munroe's hands were shaking he seemed confused

and a bit upset.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Munroe asked.

"For a while, Munroe, we just needed to keep our relationship a secret." Nick said as he sat next

to his best friend.

"Well, how are the folks at the police station going to take the news? Are you going to tell

them?" Munroe asked.

"No, Nick and I have decided that the Portland police force doesn't need to know we are a

couple. Our relationship is our private business just like Nick being a Grimm does not need

to be disclosed." Hank explained.

"We realize, that society is becoming more comfortable with gay and lesbians in the police force

but we just don't want any drama. We want to just do our jobs and separate our personal lives

from our professional lives." Nick said trying to sound rational.

"Nick and Hank, I don't think the Portland police force can discriminate against gay cops."

"Well Munroe, we don't want any drama so we are keeping our secret to ourselves. It is not like

Nick and I are going to make out in the station or anything." Hank said as Nick laughed at his

corny joke.

"What about captain Renard, does he know about your love affair?" Munroe said sarcastically.

"Renard is a jerk, he doesn't need to know anything he's been screwing my ex girlfriend so I

don't want to give that creep any ammunition." Nick reasoned.

"Well, we better get going now." Hank said he wanted the conversation to wrap up he was so

excited that Nick was finally moving into their house. Yes, Hank felt like it is now official that

his relationship with Nick is finally real it isn't just some dream or some fantasy they are a

couple. Nick hugged Munroe, went upstairs, grabbed his belongings and the happy couple

went back to Hank's house. On the drive to Hank's house, Nick rubbed his boyfriend's knee

tenderly and glanced at him. Nick was battling his emotions he knew he was doing to right thing

by coming out to Munroe about his relationship with Hank but he was also scared. Nick had

never been in love with another man before. Everything was nee territory to him.

After Hank locked the door to his house, he felt Nick's hand around his waist, and his tongue

kissing him gently on his neck. The feeling was smooth, yet passionate, and Hank sighed with

pleasure.

"I am so proud of you baby." Nick said softly as Hank turned around and they kissed

passionately in the hallway. Hank was comfortable now, he didn't feel weird or strange

kissing Nick everything felt so right. Nick stared at Hank's face and he laughed which

puzzled him.

"Did you see Munroe's face when he found out we are a couple?" Nick giggled.

"I know poor guy I think we freaked him out Nick." Hank laughed.

"Well, you believe in honesty Hank, and I really feel we did the right thing. We want the people

closest to us to know the truth about our love." Nick said as he pulled Hank closer to him and felt

his throbbing erection bulging from his jeans.

"I see, you notice you have my undivided attention Nick." Hank smiled at him as he kissed his

boyfriend gently.

"Yes, I believe we are going to have a wonderful future together." Nick said as the two men

walked up stairs to their bedroom and passionately made love.


End file.
